


Maybe You Know

by Lohrendrell



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Book Geralt/Dandelion, Consent is Sexy, Dandelion is Horny, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: “I see it now,” Geralt said, “that’s what you wanted all along.”“You’re misunderstanding everything, as usual.” Dandelion sat up on the witcher’s bottom, careful to not let his morning erection touch the other man’s body as he started massaging his broad shoulders. By the gods, Geralt could be so sensitive about sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	Maybe You Know

**Author's Note:**

> While brainstorming for Sordid Saovine and Whumptober, I came up with... fluff. >.>
> 
> First attempt at a full-on book!Geralt/Dandelion, I hope I did their characters justice.
> 
> Many thanks for A. for always supporting me and kit.kat.bar for checking this thoroughly! <3

He laid on the witcher’s back, dropping all of his weight on the broader frame. Geralt’s body was a moving testament of the witcher’s most recent contracts, and Dandelion preferred when it was like this: muscular, wide, somewhat menacing; it meant he hadn’t been malnourished in a while.

“Get off, Dandelion,” Geralt said, somehow managing to sound grumpy even when sleepy.

“Mmm, no,” Dandelion said. “I’m comfortable as it is.”

Geralt tried repelling him by poking him with an elbow, but even with the whimpery “Ow!” Dandelion didn’t move.

“What do you want?” Geralt asked, giving up.

“Nothing. Just to stay like this.”

“I want to sleep.”

“Am I disturbing you?”

“Yes.”

“No, I’m not. We can sleep a few more hours, the sun has barely risen.”

Geralt grunted, but said nothing. Dandelion snuggled up tighter into the muscled back, getting even more comfortable. He covered Geralt’s whole body with his own, legs to legs, breathing into the soft, white-haired nape. He had been thinking of addressing the unspoken holler that had been echoing around them for the last few days—months, years, if Dandelion cared to dwell on it—but he might have dozed off. When he came to himself, there was a tiny pool of drool soaking Geralt’s night shirt.

“Sorry.” Dandelion flicked Geralt’s hair away, cleaning the mess as best as he could. “Mm,” he murmured in contemplation. He nuzzled the witcher’s nape briefly, following with long, sensual, open mouthed kisses along his nape, neck, shoulders.

“I see it now,” Geralt said, “that’s what you wanted all along.”

“You’re misunderstanding everything, as usual.” Dandelion sat up on the witcher’s bottom, careful to not let his morning erection touch the other man’s body as he started massaging his broad shoulders. By the gods, Geralt could be so sensitive about sex.

“Do you think we might not have to leave today?” Dandelion asked after a while. Geralt’s back was full of knots of tension, all of which Dandelion soothed with strong fingers and sometimes his elbows. He didn’t miss the tiny mewls Geralt kept trying to hide, but he didn’t comment on them.

“Heard tales of a grave hag not far from here. Should check it out.”

“Yes, but does it have to be today?” Dandelion pressed harder on a particularly hard knot under Geralt’s right shoulder blade. Geralt let out a muffled moan. “Can’t we just stay here a while longer?”

“How long?”

“Just a day or two. We have the coin.”

“It might rain in a day or two. Who’s to say we’ll still have enough coin then to stay in?”

“I’ll sing and earn us more coin. Come on, Geralt,” Dandelion pleaded, “we haven’t had a room this nice in months. Besides, I want to send our clothes out to be washed. Don’t be stubborn now. Will I have to say please?”

“You don’t have to follow me.”

Dandelion scoffed. “The audacity of those words! I don’t have to, obviously, and of course I will.”

Geralt grunted. “Fine. We can stay one more day.”

Dandelion stroked along Geralt’s lower back. There were fewer knots there, and he tried not to linger in that area too much; Geralt was sensitive down there, in more than one sense.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, quietly.

“No,” Geralt said, a bit harsh, and then, quieter, “I’m not mad at you.”

“Embarrassed, then?”

Geralt said nothing. Dandelion continued stroking and massaging his back, shoulders and neck, until Geralt relaxed completely. It took a long time.

Slowly, softly, Geralt tried, “I don’t—I don’t want to—Ugh,” and gave up.

Dandelion laid down beside him, head resting in his own bicep, one leg and one arm still plastered over Geralt’s body. He willed his prick to behave and didn’t push. Patience, one of the purest forms of love—a remark that had been sitting in his drafts for a while; he was working on a sonnet around it.

Geralt turned to look at him, just his head, body immovable as if he were afraid of spooking Dandelion.

“I don’t know if I know how,” he said at last.

Dandelion stroked a white lock away from his face. Many terrible things had been done to his witcher, but Dandelion had always thought one of the worst was that no one ever told Geralt how utterly handsome, breathtaking, and admirable he was.

“Let me show you,” Dandelion said, gaze unwavering. “You don’t have to. You won’t ever have to. But will you?”

Geralt swallowed, blinked, stared, looked away, squirmed, stared again. And nodded.

Dandelion leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments put a smile upon my face :D


End file.
